


a breath of air, a tale of the heir

by paranormal_youngster



Series: Wind In My Heir: Castles of Air AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, End of the World, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medievalstuck, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violence, World Travel, Worldbuilding, and stupid references, but - Freeform, canon-typical bullshit, you know the deal with death in homestuck
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: пажи и принцы, рыцари и ведьмы. королевства дерс и проспит. красный и лаймовый. у всего, у самых диаметральных противоположностей, есть свое предназначение, своя роль, своя история, с началом и концом, и каждый должен следовать им до самого последнего вздоха, до скончания времени, до исчезновения света. твое имя — джон эгберт, и ты был рожден пажом сердца, рожденным чтобы служить и не чувствовать его биения в своей груди. или нет?
Relationships: Caliborn & Calliope (Homestuck), Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, actually it's not relationship focused, also there is potential for, and - Relationship, are also here, but those are heavily hinted, everyone is gay sorry
Series: Wind In My Heir: Castles of Air AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Light.

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждения: частичный ООС, счастливый финал, упоминание насилия, упоминание телесных наказаний, aged up до 17\20 лет, плен, упоминание религии
> 
> я все же буду выносить их отдельно каждую главу, ради удобства.

— ах, черт!  
Тяжелая дверь захлопывается за твоей спиной с таким гулом, что от удара ветерок начинает колыхать твою челку будто бы летний бриз, пусть и с затхлым, гниловатым душком. Летнего солнца ты не увидишь еще долго, впрочем.  
— эй? эй, парень, ты в поря- ох, боже!!!  
Когда ты, не без определенных усилий, открываешь глаза, тебе сложно заставить себя не закрыть их обратно, желательно покрепче: голодно сверкающие в темноте ярко-зеленые огоньки, силуэт волчьих ушей, запах псины-…  
— вот это тебя отделали, приятель! — Ты чувствуешь теплые пальцы на своей скуле и морщишься. Судя по тянущей тупой боли и слегка пульсирующей, скорее всего бестолково отвисшей губе, на твоих синяках и ссадинах лица больше не было. — знаешь, какие бы там тебя рыцари сюда не тащили, мне кажется швырять человека на пол, как мешок картошки, это не по-рыцарски. сильно болит?  
Ты медленно, слегка неуклюже садишься на сырой каменный пол и инстинктивно проверяешь целостность своих очков: в мрачной и душной камере было видно ни зги, что играло тебе, слепому как летучей мыши, на руку, но ты не хотел бы лишиться своих верных стекляшек в такой же древней, как и эти стены, оправе вот так. Как минимум потому, что твое лицо на завтрашней казни, побитое и, вдобавок ко всем неудачам, щурящееся как крот, выглядело бы еще глупее обычного.  
— так, как если бы сам рыцарь каледвулха протащил меня лицом по лестнице, знаешь. — Ты слабо хмыкаешь, пытаясь рассмотреть свою собеседницу в лиловато-сером сумраке получше, и качаешь головой. Шея ворочалась плохо. — а потом они продолжали и продолжали случаться.  
— что? чего? о нет, бедняжка, ты ударился головой???  
— эй!  
Вас двоих одергивает грубое шиканье: один из дерситских стражников-панцирников, облаченный во все черное, не упускает возможности ударить копьем по широким, почерневшим от старости и ржавчины (и человеческой крови?) прутьям вашей клетки. Замечательно, теперь твоя голова гудит совершенно по новому поводу!  
Твоя новая соседка вновь нарушает молчание, впрочем, заговорщицки придвигаясь ближе и слишком громко начиная шептать тебе на ухо:  
— извини, это должно быть звучало грубо? я просто немножко нервничаю… знаешь, я в камере, я ведьма без своей палочки, меня будут сжигать через пару дней, я новенькая на дерсе!  
— знаешь, ты привлекла мое внимание на «меня будут сжигать»!  
Джейд (Ты выцепил ее имя среди экспозиции: она явно пыталась подбодрить тебя историями о прекрасных временах, когда она, будто бы волк в тундре, была абсолютно свободна. Ну, технически, о позавчерашнем дне.) оказалась очень милой и дружелюбной, учитывая, что ты заранее занизил планку на самый минимальный уровень; ты много слышал о ведьмах… всякого дерьма.  
— а тебя как зовут, паренек-вьюрок? мне кажется, я забыла спросить с самого начала и, если не сделаю сейчас, забуду спросить потом!  
Ты зависаешь на пару секунд с полуоткрытым ртом, как будто вопрос вызывает у тебя затруднение; возможно в состояние неопределенности тебя ввело замысловатое обращение и отсутствие понятия значения слова «вьюрок».  
Так как же тебя будут звать?  
— я джон. типа, эгберт. джон, только без этого дурацкого типа, эгберт. просто джон эгберт. — Ты берешь паузу, вдыхая поглубже, и устало трешь виски. Кажется, ты и правда ударился головой. -… я джон. очень приятно, джейд.  
— а мне как приятно! меня зовут джейд- ты уже знаешь? наверное, я говорила. в любом случае… — Ее голос вновь опускается до шепота и ты видишь, как стражник, все это время, похоже, считающий ворон, заметно склоняет голову набок. -… почему ты здесь, джон? ты пытался ограбить подземелья дерса? вызвал кого-нибудь на дуэль? поднял восстание парой песен на крыше???  
— чихнул на короля дерса.  
— прав- погоди, что?  
— что?  
Ты слышишь тихий лязг металла и плохо сдерживаемый смешок, прикидываешь, что стоило бы делать такие чистосердечные признания шепотом и стараешься не смотреть на Джейд. Больше смотреть особо некуда, но тебе в такие моменты нравится вспоминать, что у тебя есть руки, которые вечно с тобой и не способны, допустим, отсоединиться от тела, пока ты спишь. О, ты бы так расстроился, пришлось бы тебе каждое утро доставать их из-  
— ты шутишь, верно???  
— я правда похож на придворного клоуна?  
— скорее арлекина, но только потому что у тебя сейчас круги под глазами! — Джейд виновато берет твои руки в свои и слегка качает их туда-назад. Вроде как тебе не пять лет, но жест ощущается таким дружелюбным, что ты даже не успеваешь разозлиться из-за такого низменного сравнения.  
Вы снова молчите какое-то время, и ты буквально слышишь, как стражник начинает засыпать, упершись лбом в древко копья.  
На этот раз, тебе все же хватает ума начать говорить куда тише:  
— нет, если честно, то все и правда так тупо. разве что больше слов! — Ты опираешься о слизкую от влаги и, кажется, плесени стену тюремной камеры и чуть-чуть прикрываешь глаза. — я, вроде как, паж его величества. уже бывший.  
— а правда, что пажи носят колготки???  
— джейд!  
— молчу!  
Ты делаешь небольшую паузу, набирая дыхания для своего рассказа. Рассказ, честно говоря, невпечатляющий. Ты опоздал, причем конкретно, ты ворвался в полутемную комнату посреди предсказания или какой-то такой важной ерундистики, что тебе все равно не понять (а никто не и объяснял), и перебил ее на чем-то важном. Сдрейфил, когда твою спину пообещали превратить в кровавое месиво и на тебя подняли руку, но вместо того, чтобы прокричать что-нибудь героическое в духе «вы не посмеете меня трогать!» или просто заткнуть червоточину дурных идей, которую ты называешь своим ртом, ты как можно более неизящно чихнул.  
Все произошло так быстро, что ты едва ли успел моргнуть. Ты видишь, как хлопают ящики стола, дверцы шкафов тумб, и как его Высочество отступает на шаг назад, хватаясь за нос. Ты слышишь, как под вой ветра, прорвавшегося сквозь темные ставни, испуганно восклицает твоя подруга Роуз, чудом, провидением Двенадцати хватая подушечками пальцев идеально белый хрустальный шар, почти познакомившийся с полом.  
Ты чувствуешь, что ты в полной заднице, когда видишь на пурпурно-розовой перчатке багровые, липкие разводы разочаровывающе не-голубой крови, и вылетаешь через дверь, в которую только зашел всего пару минут назад.  
— … а потом меня поймали и, похоже, будут судить за покушение на жизнь члена правящей семьи или что-то типа в таком духе. хотя я уверен, он даже ничего не повредил! — Ты позволяешь себе всплеснуть руками и недовольство в голосе; раз уж тебя собираются казнить, то было бы менее обидно умереть за сломанный нос Принца Сердца.  
Джейд поразительно тихая даже после того, как ты закончил свою эпическую сагу об одном придурке в очках. Ты видишь ее полуопущенные уши и сосредоточенный взгляд, неловко замолкаешь и сцепляешь руки в замок; наверное, ты слишком увлекся со своей историей и-  
— джон? не хочу давить на тебя и все такое, но ты не мог бы чихнуть так еще раз? желательно в сторону вон того окошка или хотя бы того факела?  
Ты искренне не понимаешь, к чему она клонит.  
— или нет! я знаю! повернись вот туда, — она оттягивает тебя от стены и поворачивает в нужную сторону. Факела. Прутья. Спящий стражник. — и вдохни!!! как можно глубже.  
— зачем?  
— надо!  
Ты подчиняешься, просто потому что привык, и происходит то, что никак не могло произойти: целое ничего. Ты почти было хмыкаешь и начинаешь приставать к Джейд с расспросами, как вдруг она зажимает тебе нос и рот с такой силой, что ты на секунду даже забываешь о том, чтобы дергаться и пытаться бороться за собственную жизнь.  
О, Двенадцать, твоя история была не настолько паршива!  
Твои легкие начинают гореть, и ты чувствуешь боль, давление в глазницах, будто бы твои собственные глаза сейчас лопнут; нечеловеческая легкость в висках сменяется истерическим, царапающим ощущением, и когда из твоих глаз брызгают слезы, Джейд быстро разжимает пальцы.  
Ты никогда не вдыхал так глубоко; в какой-то момент ты перестаешь чувствовать боль, усталость или жажду. Ты чувствуешь только собственное дыхание.  
И жуткий сквозняк, перерастающий в ветер.  
Ты видишь, как факела вырываются из кованых колец на стене, как вспыхивают копны сена в камерах и загораются двери, как медленно расползается смог, черный, как доспехи стражи, наводнившей лестницу в подземелья. Ты слышишь, как с грохотом выпадают оконные решетки под потолком, шумную возню других пленников, крики и ругань.  
Джейд вырывает тебя из раздумий, в буквальном смысле этого слова: ты бежишь, второй раз за день, протискиваешься сквозь узкое окно и впервые держишь чью-то руку так крепко.  
Под твоими ногами была твердая земля, еще теплая от недавнего солнца, скрытого грозовыми тучами. На твоей коже все еще была сажа и копоть, и где-то под ними все еще чувствовался невыносимый жар пламени, почти причиняющий боль.  
Ты и Джейд стояли, держась друг за друга, и какое-то время просто смотрели на оставленный вами хаос, на лиловые стены и заросли ирисов, сирени, гиацинтов и лиан.  
А вместе с ветром вы исчезли.


	2. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждения: упоминание насилия, упоминание смерти, ампутация, манипуляции, я не умею писать страйдеров, помогите, много диалогов, альтернативное использование богоуровня
> 
> отдельная благодарность оэлун за те пару постов, что в итоге стали новой главой. я люблю тебя

==> перестать быть Джоном.

О нет, ты не Джон, мать его, Эгберт. Ты вообще никогда им не был, и после того, что случилось несколько часов назад — вообще не хотел им быть.  
К несчастью для тебя, ты — верный рыцарь Дерса, правая рука (в жопе) его Высочества. Покорный слуга времени, что потратил его слишком неосторожно, потеряв след беглецов, что ринулись из горящей тюрьмы, словно взбешенные хорьки. Когда-то лучший друг Эгберта.  
Честно говоря, все эти факты в совокупности тебя удручают.  
Ты как-то неловко мнешься у дверей в тронный зал, не дотрагиваясь до ручки дольше обычного. Ты всегда ненавидел заходить туда, не важно, насколько серьезным является повод, но сегодня ты ненавидел эти четыре стены особенно, понимая, что можешь оттуда больше и не выйти. В этом царстве-государстве никогда не действовало правило «не стрелять в гонца». И если раньше тебя это не трогало, то сейчас ты — чертов гонец.  
А у тебя ведь почти все получилось. Ты и Роуз потратили непростительно много вашего свободного времени (ха) на то, чтобы убедить его параноидальное Величество в том, что это была просто случайность. Что рубить голову пажу-бестолочи за эту самую случайность как-то больно круто. Что в теории, ты готов забрать его в свои пажи. Что было бы очень полезно для своего здоровья и здоровья окружающих унять свой тощий зад на троне и сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще.  
Ладно, никто из вас не говорил последнего, не желая отправиться следом за пажом, но это как минимум подразумевалось. Дирк неплохо читал между строк, как тебе казалось.  
А еще, ты вполне искренне не хотел, чтобы Джон умирал, серьезно.  
И у тебя почти получилось предотвратить этот временной пируэт паршивых событий, крутящихся одно за одним, серьезно.  
Пламя в подземельях (на этот раз обошлось без драконов, спасибо на этом), скорее всего, такая же абсолютная случайность, но случайностей этих для Дирка, что после Пророчества спал с одним широко открытым глазом, было на сегодня достаточно. Ты уверен, что ему голову снесет, когда он узнает, о том что паж просочился сквозь щели в камне словно сквозняк. И что этот бедолага, который скорее всего просто воспользовался суматохой и хаосом вокруг него, теперь точно не жилец.  
Какой же ты долбоеб, Джон Эгберт.  
Ты все же толкаешь тяжелую дверь, делая пару долгих шагов вперед и опускаешься на одно колено, заводя выкованную Гефестом руку за спину. Какое-то время ты просто молчишь, не поднимая головы. Тебе надо собрать все свои мысли, слова и речевой аппарат во что-то функционирующее, желательно на должном уровне:  
— ваше высочество.  
Но в ответ — тишина. Из-за взгляда в пол ты понятия не имеешь, смотрит ли он на тебя. Ему нравилась пытка молчанием, потому что он знал, что ты способен накрутить себя куда лучше, чем он бы справился всеми своими угрозами.  
И как бы тебе не хотелось позволить себе фамильярность, ты прикусываешь свой язык, все же не называя его сволочью. Однако ты позволяешь себе опереться другой рукой об пол чуть удобнее, сразу сгруппировавшись на всякий случай. Ты уже на полу, отсюда падать будет не так больно.  
— ведьма и паж бежали.  
Технически, ты — первый рыцарь Дерса, когда-то лучший друг Эгберта и правая рука его Высочества, потому что левой у тебя нет. И ты никогда не допускал ошибок.  
До сегодняшнего, мать его, дня.  
Ты все еще не поднимаешь головы, нет, ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности в достаточной мере, но теперь тишину между вами разрезает мерный стук пальцев по подлокотнику трона. Достаточно громкий, достаточно размеренный, отчаянно нуждающийся в паузах между ударами; ты, будто бы профессиональный шифровальщик, моментально расшифровываешь сигналы, один за одним.  
Тебе грозит полная жопа.  
— Я разочарован.  
Пока ты изучаешь лиловые жилки мраморного пола тронного зала так пристально, словно это произведение, мать его, архитектурного искусства, Дирк вдруг подает голос, и твои зубы буквально сводит, как будто в твою глотку залили унцию или две лимонного сока. Люди в твоей жизни приходят и уходят, а манера отчитывать лекциями в духе «Мои ожидания были низкими изначально, но ты умудрился занизить планку еще сильнее» остается всегда, неизменной и вечной, как цикличный ход времени.  
Однако, ты все же пытаешься восстановить свое шаткое положение:  
— они не могли уйти далеко. у ведьмы нет ее палочки, а значит-…  
— Меня не волнует Ведьма. — Ты ожидаешь услышать удар кулаком или что-то в этом духе, но Принц Сердца достаточно спокоен для человека на грани бешенства. — Меня волнует лишь то, что Наследника как ветром сдуло, если позволишь.  
— он не-…  
— Прямо под твоим носом.  
-… наследник-…  
— И я не могу поверить в то, что из всех трехсот шестидесяти пяти дней, которые даны тебе на ошибку, ты выбрал именно сегодняшний. Я надеялся, что у тебя было достаточно времени на то, чтобы отрепетировать поимку семнадцатилетнего мальчишки и контрольный взмах от плеча вниз.  
— ваше высочество. — Ты поднимаешь голову, как минимум потому, что у тебя уже затекла шея, и вы встречаетесь взглядами. Мурашки по твоей спине напомнили, почему ты почти никогда не поднимаешь забрало своего шлема. — дирк он не наследник он полудурок и я скорее съем свой плащ чем поверю в то что произошедшее было его собственным скоординированным планом.  
— Тогда начинай трапезу. — Он поднимается с места и опускается на твой уровень, ступенька за ступенькой, шаг за шагом. Ты жалеешь, что твои доспехи слишком тяжелые и громоздкие для молодецкого переката куда-нибудь в сторону.  
— я достаточно хорошо знаю эгберта чтобы ответить отказом на это невероятное предложение и аттракцион невиданной щедрости.  
— Точно. Вы ведь «лучшие подружки». — Когда он наконец останавливается, тебе приходится задирать голову высоко вверх чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. Смотреть там не на что: Дирка в экспрессии превосходили даже каменные статуи Двенадцати в молельнях. — Какое совпадение. Не хочешь убедить меня в том, что ты приложил руку к его побегу? В конце концов, «его собственным скоординированным планом» это быть не могло, верно?  
Лучше бы он пнул тебя под дых, а не лишал тебя дыхания таким подлым способом. Но в этом и был Дирк, и его игры разума и слов выводили тебя из равновесия куда эффектнее, чем любой удар меча вашего почившего отца.  
Пальцы твоей металлической руки лязгают, когда ты сжимаешь ее в кулак с такой силой, что почти гнешь сталь собственной ладони.  
— Будь добр, ответь сейчас на один мой вопрос.  
Ты выходишь из оцепенения, щуришься и распрямляешь плечи, усилием воли убирая ладонь целой руки от гарды каледвулха. На долю секунды ты действительно задумываешься о том, что говорящая голова Дирка неплохо отделяется от его тела.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
О, у тебя разумеется есть имя, достаточно крутое и причиняющее достаточно много боли в заднице. Но ты был слишком занят тем, что твою задницу буквально жарили в огне околоотцовского разочарования и тем, что ты был слишком крутым для того, чтобы люди называли твое имя вслух. Обычно они ограничивались чем-то вроде «несносный ублюдок».  
Но ты почему-то уверен, что если начнешь изрыгать шутки прямо сейчас, то Дирка не пробьет чистосердечный смех.  
— ну.  
— Ну?  
— ну в общем-то ты в курсе.  
— Ну, в общих чертах, я все еще ожидаю от тебя ответа.  
Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, переминаясь с ноги на ногу (о, как сильно у тебя затекают колени). Тебя зовут…  
— дейв страйдер.  
— Еще раз, прошу тебя.  
— дейв страйдер.  
Он отворачивается от тебя, делая шаг назад; разумеется, все это требовалось лишь для того, чтобы еще раз, уже косвенно обвинить в неверности вашей фамилии. Ваш отец умер с мечом в груди, защищая ее, а ты даже не смог замарать свой об какого-то краснозадого пострела.  
Твои поздравления должны прийти Дирку почтовой вороной, прямо в окно, пока он будет заниматься государственными делами под одеялом: это было достаточно болезненно, чтобы ты опустил взгляд в пол.  
— Почему-то я не вижу перед собой Страйдера. Лишь Дейва.  
Ауч. Ты берешь свои слова назад, вот это было действительно больно.  
Ваш разговор замыкается, еще неоконченный, но уже непродуктивный. Возможно поэтому тебя прорывает, и твой голос звучит немного громче, чем ты ожидал того от самого себя:  
— меня зовут дейв страйдер и я не обязан тебе ничего доказывать это раз. если ты действительно хочешь поговорить о чем-то жалком я могу предложить тебе тему твоей ебаной фобии любого ветерка сильнее штиля которой я не обязан потакать это два.  
Ты видишь, как он щурится, но ты уже на ногах и крепкий затык, мешающий дышать еще пару-тройку минут назад, куда-то пропал.  
— Ты забываешься, Дейв.  
— нет я как раз-таки вспомнил. и я не закончил. в третьих-…  
— И я рекомендую остановиться тебе прямо сейчас.  
— о двенадцать ты можешь дать мне делать то что я должен делать. — Ты сам делаешь шаг ближе, когда он разворачивается, и не отводишь взгляда. Тебе хочется верить, что мурашки на этот раз уже у него. — в-третьих, я капитан стражи дерса. а как капитан дерситской стражи я должен смотреть за своими людьми, а не воздушными замками или тюрьмами в небесах. может быть еще должен удерживать корону на твоей голове хоть эта и большая трата человеческого ресурса: мне кажется проспит и его народ не спешит целовать тебя в задницу.  
Кажется, у Дирка начинается развиваться аллергия на звук твоей речи, но ты заговариваешь прежде, чем он открывает рот чтобы снова заткнуть тебя за пояс витиеватым однострочником.  
— но да я действительно дейв страйдер. по крайней мере был им с утра и вроде бы ничего не поменялось потому я не буду больше тратить времени здесь. — Ты круто разворачиваешься на сто восемьдесят градусов и поднимаешь руку, направляясь к двери. — ведьма и паж будут у твоих ног в этом самом тронном зале в кратчайшие сроки и я настолько чертовски уверен в этом что не вижу смысла ставить свою вторую руку.  
Дирк неожиданно тих, не выдавая своего присутствия даже раздраженным выдохом, и ты оборачиваешься на него, удивленный отсутствием по-королевски иронично-агрессивного прощания. И лучше бы ты этого не делал.  
Потому что когда ты, чуть успокоившись (В какой-то степени, тебе почти стыдно за то, что ты успешно растерял свое дерьмо по дороге к трону. Почти. Не очень.), вновь глядишь на Принца Сердца, ты видишь жалкую тень, принявшую его призрачные очертания, словно воспоминание в твоей голове обрело плоть. Наверное, ты должен был злорадно ухмыльнуться; в долгосрочной перспективе, с таким подходом, времени у него куда меньше, чем у тебя.  
Но ты лишь молча задаешься вопросом: «всегда ли он был таким заебанным? вымотанным»?  
В какой-то момент он отворачивается от тебя совсем, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то за пурпурные витражные стекла, за горизонт, а ты, посаженный на лошадь, ленивой трусцой везущую тебя в Печальнотаун, отмечаешь, что уже давно не слышал как он смеется.  
Ты не уверен, смеялся ли он когда-либо вообще.  
— Ты невыносим. — Когда ты останавливаешься в дверях, реагируя на его голос, Дирк вновь восседает на троне Дерса, не по-царски закинув ногу на ногу и едва-едва касаясь висков кончиками пальцев. — Приведи мне Джона Эгберта, брат.  
— я не ослыша-…  
— Не болтай. Просто иди и сделай.  
Ты захлопываешь рот, а затем захлопываешь забрало своего шлема. Дверь захлопывается за тобой, но прежде ты успеваешь вставить:  
— можешь перестать ждать. считай что он уже здесь дирк. я не подведу.  
По крайней мере ты надеешься.

— Рокси?  
Дирк сидит, скрючившись в собственном троне, в абсолютной тишине. Он говорит в пустоту, но его длинная тень на стене неожиданно резво поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
— Я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?  
Его тень, уже растерявшая все очертания Принца Сердца, беззаботно кивает, обнажая ярко-белые зубы.  
— Присмотри за ним.  
Тень, отбросив свой человеческий силуэт, легко отделяется от него и проскальзывает под дверную щель, добродушно помахав рукой на прощание. Она легко нагоняет тебя в коридоре и вот, в неверном свечении канделябров и фиолетовых кристаллов то тут, то там, за твоей спиной уже два Дейва Страйдера, уверенно меряющих коридор своими шагами.  
Как жаль, что ты этого не знаешь. Не видишь. Не слышишь.  
И совершенно точно не чувствуешь


End file.
